


nothing to laugh at

by eustassya



Series: Asian Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, Steve is from Hubei, Tony is from Beijing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustassya/pseuds/eustassya
Summary: The first time Tony Stark meets Steve Rogers, he can’t stop laughing.





	nothing to laugh at

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [smolsofa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsofa)'s fault. This entire series is their fault. I love you, smol.

“Mr Stark,” the man is saying stiffly, standing at attention like Tony’s the president and he’s about to salute or something, face pressed into hard lines of poorly hidden dislike, and all Tony can think is : ‘oh god his  _ accent _ .’

 

Because he’s never had enough self-control when faced with things like back-from-the-dead supersoldiers and these military types, he doesn’t bother suppressing his snort. His mildly amused snort, which soon becomes a snicker, and then blows over completely into peals of laughter. The soldier - Steve Rogers, he remembers - clenches his jaw, visibly ticked off.

 

“What’s so funny?” Steve mutters, scowling a little now.

 

It sets Tony off - Steve’s sounds like drunk Chinese on drugs, and his face is hilariously serious, and Tony can’t- he can’t handle this. “Oh- oh my god, shut up for a moment,” he manages to wheeze.

 

“Stark,” Steve grits out, and Tony can see his fists clenching. If the man kills him here and now, he thinks giddily, it would have been worth it. He can’t stop laughing.

 

You see, being born into a filthy rich family in Beijing has its perks. It means he’s been exposed to all forms of accent and dialects. But nothing can ever prepare him for the preposterousness that is the Hubei accent. He knows he’s being rude - it’s like people snickering at him in Western countries for  _ his _ accent - but he can’t help it. Nothing cracks him up like the Hubei accent does.

 

It takes him a while, but eventually his laughter dies down. Tony wipes the dampness from his eyes, panting. His face is hot from laughing for so long, and his tummy hurts. His mother would probably nag him for it, if she were still around. ‘What kind of host are you,’ she’d say.

 

He looks up from his desk now, and Steve Rogers is still there, all 2 metres of angry jaw-clenching and flashing dark eyes. “I’m sorry, Captain Rogers,” he chuckles. “You’re from Hubei?”

 

“Yes, I am. Is it that obvious?”

 

Steve looks embarrassed now, the poor man, face flushing pink. It’s adorable for about half a second, because then Tony’s brain says, “What’s so funny?” in  _ that damn accent in Steve’s serious tone _ , and he’s off again, laughing uncontrollably and desperately trying to stop.

 

He thinks maybe it’s less amusing for Steve the second time, but he really, really can’t stop laughing. “Could.. Could we maybe do this another day,” he chokes out, still chortling. Steve nods once, less pissed off and more amused now, and leaves. Without saluting, what a terrible breach of decorum.

 

…” _ What’s so funny? _ ”

 

Tony’s obnoxious giggling follows Steve all the way out of the Stark Industries office.

 

\--

 

“Report?” Maria says.

 

“He started laughing the moment I addressed him.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“He  _ what _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Give me all the comments and love, thenk. You can find me on tumblr as [eustassya](https://eustassya.tumblr.com).


End file.
